


Trial

by Lavanyalabelle



Category: Picture poetry, haiku - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyalabelle/pseuds/Lavanyalabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a picture poem that I wrote ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannatude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/gifts).



A spark neglected makes a mighty fire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment even if you don't like it or don't get it. Please hit the kudos button if you do.  
> Dedicated to the psychopath in Hanna's head who wants to burn the heart out. Here's looking at you, Jae!


End file.
